1st September
by CanisMajor13
Summary: Just a LJ one shot. It is a little fluffy. James' POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It belongs to J K Rowling.**

**Please Review! I hope you like it.

* * *

**

1st September 1971

James Potter went home that day. He met his best friends and he met Lily Evans. Contrary to popular belief he did not see her for the first time and think, "That is the girl I am going to marry." He saw her for the first time and thought she was an awkward little girl with pretty eyes. She was hanging out with that weird kid Severus Snape and she was funny when she was angry. His dreams came true not because he met Lily Evans that day but because he got sorted into Gryffindor, he met Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and he went home. Lily Evans was nothing more than an awkward little girl with pretty eyes he was indifferent towards.

1st September 1972

James Potter was happy. He was going home. He could live with his friends again. Everyone loved him at Hogwarts. Everyone except Lily Evans. He hated her for it because Hogwarts was supposed to be perfect. A place where he would be king. A place where he could do anything and everyone would pay attention to him. Unlike his home where his parents were always gone, he had no friends and he couldn't do anything. She reminded him of that because she didn't worship him. She could beat him and she put him in his place. She was best friends with his enemy. She ruined everything that was perfect with his life. He particularly detested her pretty eyes.

1st September 1973

As James' second year progressed he had slowly realised that Lily Evans was no longer an awkward girl with pretty eyes. She was just plain pretty. She was nice. She was good at school. She tried her hardest in everything she did. She was perfect or at least he thought she was. He didn't hate her anymore. He envied her. No matter how much everyone told him he was perfect he knew he wasn't. Why did she get to be? It simply wasn't fair. What hurt 13 year old James the most though was that out of everyone she, the girl who was perfect, alone could see that he wasn't. She knew and he hated it. As he stood on Platform 9 3/4 pretending to listen to one of Sirius' witty anecdotes, he watched her. He watched her smile and greet everyone and look pretty. James Potter watched her and James Potter was jealous.

1st September 1974

Half way through James' third year he had decided that if he couldn't be perfect and she could, he would have her instead. Having a perfect girlfriend certainly had its positive points and he told himself that having her would just make him a little bit more perfect. Everyone would be impressed because only a perfect boy could be dating such a perfect girl. She didn't want him though. She refused his invitations and denied his affections. It angered him but most of all it hurt. He watched her as she got into one of the horseless carriages with Snivellus and he didn't understand. She picked that disgusting little Slytherin over him? He hated him. James Potter watched Severus help her into the carriage and James Potter was jealous.

1st September 1975

He had become obnoxious. He was fifteen and he wanted to own the world. His parents contacted him once a month with brief letters about how they wished he would behave better because he was giving the family a bad name. He behaved worse. He was arrogant just like she said but he didn't care because if she didn't believe he was perfect then why should he pretend? He really didn't care that she didn't find him perfect. He really didn't care that she looked disgusted every time she saw him. He didn't care about her and he only asked her to go out with him to anger her. He didn't like her. Really. He stormed into her compartment on the Hogwarts express and threw an arm over her shoulder because he was obnoxious and he didn't care.

1st September 1876

He was 16 and he wanted to be more. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" she had said. He wanted to prove that he was more than that. He really, really did. He didn't even really want to do it for her. She made him realise he wanted to change but he was doing it for himself. He didn't do it to impress his parents and he didn't do it for her forgiveness. He just wanted to be more. He promises himself as he steps through the barrier on the platform that he will be more. He has to be. He and Sirius meet up with Remus and Peter and he doesn't even look for her because he doesn't want to see how far he still is from being perfect just yet. They enter their compartment and start planning the start of term prank and he smiles to himself because yes, he will be more but he still has to have some fun.

1st September 1977

James Potter had received the shock of his life in May of his sixth year. Lily Evans was not perfect. It had been his free period and he was walking down to the kitchens for a snack when he saw her. He was about to tease her for skiving off Arithmancy when he noticed the look on her face. She was broken. She wasn't smiling and she wasn't perfect. He asked her what was wrong and she calmly looked up at him with dry eyes and not one emotion on her face as she said, "My parents are dead, my sister hates me and my old best friend is a Death Eater."  
He just stood there for a minute before sitting next to her on the cold atone floor saying, "Fuck".  
They became friends after that because she wasn't perfect and neither was he but they could still live. They could still pretend that the world wasn't falling to pieces around them because they loved each other. She wasn't perfect but he loved her. It made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Lily Evans asked James Potter from the seat next to him in the Head's compartment.

"You're just an awkward little girl with pretty eyes who I'm in love with" He replied.

Because she was. They were seventeen and figuring out who they were. A war was raging and people were dying and they weren't perfect.


End file.
